I may have a crush on a Wonderbolt
by RoseMelody101
Summary: Rainbow Dash has joined the Wonderbolts on a sunny morning but is also told that the reason why the Wonderbolts want her is because Soarin' been very sad ever since he has seen you. Luna also tells Rainbow that he has been dreaming about him and Rainbow doing... clop. Will Rainbow Dash be up for the challenge to keep the Wonderbolts, Soarin' and herself happy?
1. Morning Surprise

**So this is my very first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me but please enjoy and give me tips as well... P.S: this setting is after Twilight and her friends got the castle.**

Rainbow Dash woken up on a bright sunny day in her puffy cloud house not knowing what she would do later on in the evening. Rainbow made her usually breakfast, hot rainbow chocolate with some marshmallow toast. As she ate, staring through the window, seeing a familiar face flying towards her. She opened the door calling,"Twilight, watcha doing flying towards my house! I though you are busy with your studies!" But Twilight shouted back saying,"Somebody told me to get you over to my house quickly. She wants to talk to you..." Rainbow rolled her eyes and said in a grumpy tone,"Can't you just tell them to come here instead?!" Twilight quickly grabbed Rainbow's breakfast and Rainbow. She flew as fast as she could to the castle. Twilight then let go of Rainbow and told her to go inside but Rainbow refused. Twilight snapped at Rainbow saying,"Rainbow, this pony wants to talk to you badly! She said that this could mean a dream come true!" Rainbow then looked at Twilight and quickly went inside to where Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spitfire, and Luna were waiting for her and Twilight at a big room in the middle of the castle.

"What in the world is Luna and Spitfire doing here anyway? And why are Applejack, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie, and Flutters here as well. Is this some prank Twilight?!", Rainbow asked in a suspicous tone. Spitfire answered,"The Wonderbolts want you in our team,Rainbow Dash. We have been thinking about it and we have made our final desicsion. Now do you want to be part of our team too?"

**CLIFFHANGER! (Yes I am that mean : D) Hope you like the next part! **


	2. Awkward Introduction

**Hi people it is me, RoseMelody101, and I hope you loved my first part of this story. So please love and enjoy this one as well. **

"What! The WONDERBOLTS want ME to be in their TEAM! NO WAY THIS IS HAPPENING! Yes, YES, **YES!**", Rainbow said delightfully but then asked,"But why is Luna here, isn't she supposed be doing royal stuff." Luna then answered in a royal way saying,"I have read and looked through many of a Wonderbolt's dreams and Soarin's was a bit peculiar. "Why Luna?", Rainbow asked in a dubious tone. "See... Soarin has been dreaming about you and him together doing...ummm...clop... and Spitfire has been telling me every since he has seen you, he always feels so sad and empty, needing something. That's part of the reason why Spitfire and the rest of the Wonderbolts want you on their team. To make Soarin' happy but also to make you happy as well.", Luna said to Rainbow and everybody else. "Rainbow has a smitten kitten following her... hopefully it doesn't run off somewhere else.", Rarity said in a sly way. "Wow Dashie! And I though I was the only one who had a special connection with a colt.", Pinkie exclaimed. Fluttershy then said,"Soarin' saw me yesterday nearby my garden and asked me where you were. I told him you were doing something really busy since you were off with your family. Before he left, he said thank you and I saw him look depressed and mumble something to himself. I was wondering what it was but I decided to just keep quiet."

"Where is Soarin' now?", Rainbow asked. "I think he's in the bedroom sulking. He's been doing that yesterday after he came back.", Spitfire said in a sad tone. "Wow.. he does care for me...", Rainbow thought. Rarity then asked," Rainbow, if Soarin' likes you, do you like him back?" "No not really.", Rainbow said very quickly,"Umm is it okay if we can go now? I mean it would be best for him." "Alright, but I'm telling you, Soarin' can get a little bit hard on you if you let him do him thing. Unless of course you want that?", Spitfire said sternly. "What?!" "Oh nothing..." Rainbow then said goodbye and Spitfire led Rainbow up to where Soarin was in the Wonderbolt Headquarters.

Spitfire introuduced Rainbow to the rest of the Wonderbolts. She got a tour of where her room was and bathrooms and everything else. Rainbow then said goodbye and Spitfire led Rainbow up to where Soarin was in the Wonderbolt Headquarters. "Good Luck.", Spitfire said in a friendly way. "Okay...", as Rainbow went into Soarin's room. She looked around but couldn't find him. She then called out,"Soarin', I'm here. I just went into the Wonderbolts Headquarters and got a tour. Spitfire said that you wanted me to come over here. Here I am." A short time of silence passed by until Soarin's voice was heard. "Hey Rainbow Dash, ummm... do you wanna.. umm... the other version of the Wonderbolts tour?" "Umm...what do you mean.", Rainbow answered. "I mean... umm.. just get on the bed would you?Please?", Soarin' asked in a weird tone Rainbow couldn't tell. "Alright", as Rainbow went on the bed. She didn't get enough rest from last night so she then took a little nap. She woke up finding Soarin' on top of her and his boner pretty close to her clit. "What... Are..you doing?", Rainbow asked in a sly way. "Sorry! Sorry! Soooo sorry...", Soarin said after backing up away from her. *awkward silence*

**Okay... pretty weird don't you think? The 3rd Part will be out soon.**


	3. A Weird Day with a Fire, Talk, and Race

**Some people have been asking about the next chapter of I may have a crush on a Wonderbolt and here it is! YAY! So I decided to do the story now by Rainbow Dash's point of view or P.O.V so please enjoy and ask for more...**

Well that was weird... having me and Soarin with the bed... WAIT WHAT! I opened my eyes and I was on the couch in the Wonderbolt's hangout. "Wow, they literally put me on the couch. At least they added a pillow and a blanket", I say as I get up from the couch and leave the pillow and blanket. As I was about to leave, Spitfire came in all of a sudden and said," Hurry, THERE'S A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!" No wonder I also smelt some burnt pancakes or something. As I went into the kitchen I quickly helped by using the last fire extinguisher to blow it away. As the fire went away, Soarin asked me to make the breakfast... pancakes with some rainbow syrup. At least he asked somebody waaaaaaayy better than him to make pancakes. Wait, Fleetfoot is way better than me when it comes to cooking! That's weird... whatever.

As I was making some pancakes, something came up to me from my head. I realized that Spitfire was right. Soarin' did like me. But why? Why me? Why not Fleetfoot or Spitfire. I guess it would have been quite weird if he had a crush on his captain but wouldn't be so weird if he had a crush on Fleetfoot. I guess some things just have to work that way... After I was done with the pancakes and serving them, everybody said they were really good. Even Fleetfoot said it was better than her pancakes. After she was done, she helped me clean up and asked if we could talk privately. I didn't really care so I said yes. Fleetfoot and I went up to a cloud and sat. Fleetfoot then told me," I couldn't say this to Soarin' since he like you, not me, but... I have a tiny crush on him."

I DID NOT see that coming. "Alright, but then this is kind of a love ... triangle.", I say as I start to realize some things that didn't really make sense before but now does. I remember Rarity telling everypony about this book that had a love triangle in it. It's hard to explain but... it started making sense. "I feel sorry for", I start to say but then Fleetfoot then cut me off and said," I don't really have a crush on him though. Not anymore. It just died away." I then said thank you and good bye while Fleetfoot said goodbye back. I just want to tell everybody about this... even Rarity. She might get a little interested. As I was about to go leave the Wonderbolt's Headquarters, Spitfire and Soarin' came up to me and said good bye. As Spitfire left, Soarin asked,"May I go with you? I just wanna see what Ponyville looks like. Just for a day. Please?" As I looked into his eyes, it became really hard to look away. but after about a minute of awkward staring, I said yes. "Alright then, lets race. Whoever goes to Fluttershy's house first wins", I say as we hover over the edge. "Alright, but noo cheating, only I can!", Soarin' said slyly. "No fair", I say back playfully. "Fine...3.2. ", Soarin' said as he speeded off. "Hey!", I say.

**Okay... so here you go. The 4th or 3rd(I don't remember) chapter of I may have a crush on a Wonderbolt. Hope you like it and have a good day! **


	4. Rainbow's Birthday (M for clop)

**Okay... here is another chapter of I may have a crush on a Wonderbolt. So anyways I will be doing some P.O.V's/ Point of Views so you people can feel what the character feels so it's better and you can imagine it in your mind... And also I will have to say that I can't post chapter's often since school has coming up with ****LOADS MORE HOMEWORK**** so I have to maybe make a few of these chapters as I go in the school year. But anyways, here's your next chapter! Also sorry if this came in really late. I just have been working on my youtube channel and also I went to Lake Tahoe so please just be patient. Yes, some curse words are here. And also rated M+ for CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP CLOP!**

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V**

As Soarin and I raced down to Ponyville, I saw a few people that saw both of us flying together. I then said to Soarin," Let's go to my house instead... I haven't ate anything lately, just pancakes." Soarin then responded," Alright, but why?" "I think people already saw you and want your picture. So instead of going to the Tree, let's go to my house.", I say. "Alright", Soarin' replied. As we turn over to my house, I remembered something. It was my birthday today. I had COMPLETELY forgotten. Whoops. After we landed at my house, which was a cloud "castle" as supposed by Fluttershy. Afterwards, I opened the door and saw Fluttershy and Twilight shouting," HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAINBOW DASH! Come on over to the castle!"

**BEFORE THAT HAPPENED...**

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, and of course, Pinkie Pie were gathering with Princess Luna to assemble Rainbow Dash's partay at the castle! Pinkie started out saying, OKAY EVERYPONY! Twilight and Fluttershy can go ahead and put up the balloons and streamers i have put out and also put the chairs and tables. Rarity and I will paint the banner and decorate a few places while Applejack and Spike can make the cake and the cupcakes to go with it. And of course Princess Luna can make up some games for us to play! If this is okay, scream out BIRTHDAY!" Everybody then said (actually screamed out): BIRTHDAY! As Princess Luna were thinking about some games as she looked outside, she saw a mare and a colt holding 2 little babies in their hooves. They looked like they were coming towards the castle. "i think some ponies wants to help us.", Luna said to Pinkie. "OOoo.. That must be Mr. and Mrs. Cake with Pound and Pumpkin Cake!", Pinkie said as she opened the door to say hello. Everypony then stopped and decided to say hello to the little babies. "We decided to help you with the food. Anyways, it's our speciality.", Mrs. Cake said to Pinkie. "Alright then, LET'S WORK TOGETHER ON RAINBOW'S BIRTHDAY PARTAY!", Pinkie then said. When Twilight and Fluttershy then said they were done. After about a minute later, everypony could smell the delicious rainbow jam cake. "That smells delicious", Fluttershy said. "I didn't think it would look this GOOD!", Spike said as he wiped off some sweat from his head. Good Job, everypony! Even you, Spike. You did great.", Applejack said as she hugged Spiked but then let go after seeing that everybody was watching and giggling. "I think we did a marvelous job today. Don't you think?", Rarity said as she showed everypony the banner that said Happy Birthday Rainbow Dash which was sparkling through the crystal windows.

"All of us are done, so maybe could Fluttershy and Twilight could go ahead and get Rainbow's ass over here." "Sure Pinkie", Twilight said as Fluttershy then said," And also your little kitten is here too." 'Ooo, your cheesy kitten is back in town.", Rarity then said. "My Cute Cheese is here!? No fucking way!", Pinkie said as she looked out the door and saw Cheese Sandwich trotting towards Pinkie. "Hello, my sweet. I have came back since my cheese senses led me back to this place.", Cheese Sandwich said as he kissed Pinkie on the lips. "You didn't have to kiss me but whatever. It's Rainbow's Partay and we're going to celebrate it soon. So what do you want to do? ", Pinkie said as she then looked torwards Cheese's crotch. "Why don't we have some "fun"," Cheese Sandwich responded. "You lovebirds can have some fun for yourselves. I'll be fixing the kitchen up and help babysit the Cake's babies.", Rarity said as she walked toward Pumpkin and Pound Cake. While Rarity was babysitting the Cake's babies, Applejack and Spike decided to take a break for an hour.

While they were all busy, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich decided to have some fun. Pinkie led Cheese Sandwich to her bedroom and turned down the blinds and light up the bedroom lamp. She then let Cheese Sandwich have a little discovery of his own. Cheese decided to adventure down to Pinkie's vagina and lick it. She moaned and asked for more. Cheese licked more and more, faster and faster, until Pinkie cum. "Ahh", as she let out her precious juices. After that Cheese Sandwich let her rest and also let her explore too. Pinkie kissed Cheese passionately but then let go as she began to lick and suck Cheese's dick gently. He moaned and started to feel a sense that he didn't know but felt good. it was like a little devil tickling him in a good way. Pinkie then went faster and faster until she then tasted white "marshmallow stuff". She moaned but was surprised when Cheese Sandwich put his dick into Pinkie's pussy. Then things changed. Pinkie felt a little bit of pain but then wanted that pain even more. It was like a addiction, but a good and glorious one. She looked at Cheese Sandwich and whispered for more. Cheese went faster and Pinkie moved back and forth. As they went faster, both Cheese and Pinkie felt good and wanted to go even faster. They then went fast as fuck. Pinkie moving back and forth, saying fuck me faster or I'm a good fast bitch aren't I? Cheese going faster and deeper inside Pinkie feeling it getting tight and saying I want to fuck you forever or we're both fast bitches. They went faster and faster and faster until Cheese then put cum into Pinkie's love hole. She and Cheese then lay down on the bed sighing and kissing each other.

**Yes this chapter has 2 parts. Hope you like this chapter and also check out my Google Plus, youtube channel, and instagram! BYE!**

**Google Plus: RoseMelody101**

**Youtube Channel: RoseMelody101**

**Instagram: Gamer_Luna11**


	5. An Announcement

**Sorry People of the internet. i promise there will not be any more curse words of any scenes like what happened to Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. Please? Okay.**

**This was just an annnouncement! **


	6. ANOTHER ANNOUNCMENT!

Ok people..

This is a very very **VERY** important announcement to make...

The fanfictions are going to have to wait a while since I am still editing the next chapter.

You may have to wait for a bit more longer since school has come to 6th graders saying

"We are going to have another **FINAL**!"

Ugh..

so please don't complain.

Just so that I am serious with you guys,

the next chapter is going to be pretty longer than usual.

&amp; also the new story I have done will have another chapter longer.


	7. The Party and Stay Over

**FINALLY** **I am DONE with this chapter. Please note that this is a very very long one so that is why you needed to wait long. Promise no more bad words &amp; such. So enjoy!**

**P.S: I ship Applejack &amp; Spike.**

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V**

I was pretty surprised they were actually in my house. Wait. **HOW** did Twilight &amp; Fluttershy come in my house. "Hey Twi? Need to ask you something?", I asked as Twilight, Fluttershy, Soarin', &amp; I were flying down to the castle. "What is it?", Twilight answered. "How in the world did you &amp; Flutters get in my house anyways?", I asked. "Ohh, I teleported us up there. Everybody should be over at the castle by now anyways.", Twilight responded. "Wait. Your saying that EVERYBODY from Ponyville, is at the castle?", I said as I stopped on a cloud looking down at the bright crystal castle below. "Well obviously, yes! Pinkie &amp; Cheese Sandwich are over there too.", Twilight said. As if on cue, there was a loud canon noise from the big windows that were from the castle. "What was that noise?", Soarin asked as we 3 giggled. "It's a Pinkie thing whenever it is a party. You'll get used to it.", I said as we all flown down to the front door. Fluttershy &amp; Twilight opened the door as we, Soarin' &amp; I, went in. There then was loads of people jumping up and saying," HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAINBOW DASH!" "I didn't except this.", Soarin' said as he looked around the castle walking with me. "hehe. Me too. I really didn't think the castle was going to be this big.", I said as Soarin &amp; I laughed.

Cheese &amp; Pinkie then found the 2 of us and said,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "My Cheese senses are tingling and somebody..", Cheese nudging Pinkie "needed help so I decided to come and celebrate as well. Anyways, I never miss a party." Pinkie then said," I saw everybody come in but we are missing dis-" And as if on time, Discord came through the door saying,"NOW HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAINBOW CRA- umm.. DASH!" "Thanks. Anyways, let's eat. I'm starving. Say. Where is that friend who makes that delicious apple pie?", Soarin said. "Ohh.. I guess you want to meet her. She's over there by those crystal chairs.

"Are you Applejack?!", Soarin asked as he trotted toward Applejack. "I sure am. What do y'all need?", She asked. "That delicious apple pie you make.", Soarin said. "Ohh. That's over there at the dessert table right nearby those win-", Applejack said as Soarin left her. "Well he's hungry as ever." I saw him take 3 of the apple ples. Dang. He's super hungry. Wonder what his mother had to cook him. Maybe 10 of those pies.. err. something.

Applejack came up to me and said," Is that Soarin?" "Yup. He's a pretty nice guy.", I said as I giggle when I watched him eat the pies. i didn't notice I have fallen in love with him. "So you love him or what?", Applejack said as she nudged me "He's not a bad guy from my perspective. Anyways, you guys look nice together." "WHAT! No I DON'T LOVE HIM!", I said. "Yah y'all do. Anyways, your blushin as red as a rose.", she said as she laughed and nudged me. "Anyways, you and Spike are perfect together aren't you?", I said as a comeback. "Seriously! Ugh.. I guess we have our secrets don't we.", Applejack said back as she glanced at Spike that was talking with Rarity. I never knew that Applejack had a crush on Spike. I mean, well, he's a dragon and a friend to me but.. loving him? I don't know where AJ has gotten that idea. Rarity then saw us and said,"Rainbow Dash! I heard about this gentlecolt named Soarin. Anything you want to tell me about him?", she[Rarity] asked as if fangirling over Trenderhoof.

"Come on Rarity! Seriously. I like him as a friend.", I told Rarity. "Ok then. But just for now. ", Rarity said as she walked towards Fancy Pants. "I guess Rarity gotten herself another coltfriend hasn't she." I said as Applejack giggled. "Eeyup!", Applejack as Big Mac passed by. "Hey. That was what I was supposed to say.", Big Mac said. We all giggled and seperated to our ways. I saw Fluttershy and she saw me. She litterally came up to me and asked," Hi there, Rainbow. See... what happened? I heard something happened over there and we were so worried since you didn't come back." I hugged her (and she was pretty surprised) and said," Aww.. it was notin'. Anyways, how did you plan everything before I came back?" "Oh. It didn't take long. Anyways, we had Cheese &amp; pinkie with the party so it took a few minutes and some time to get ready. So. Do you like him?", Fluttershy then asked. "Who?" , I said.

"You know. That Soarin.", Fluttershy said as she pointed to Soarin. "Seriously! You too! Ugh. He's just a friend from the Wonderbolts. That's all.", I said as Fluttershy gave me a smug look. "Sure. I wonder what's with Applejack &amp; Spike.", Fluttershy said. "You know!?", I asked. "She told me today when I saw her over at Sweet Apple Acres about to help her make some pie for the party. I overheard her in the barn telling herself that Spike couldn't love her. She was kind of crying. I came in and she was surprised. I had told her that I would keep it secret. And that's pretty much it." , Fluttershy pretty much explained. "Wow.. I didn't know you knew too. Anyways.. I wa-", I said as a sound.. no.. a shout.. noo.. 2 shouts cut me off. It was Pinkie's &amp; Cheese's shout that was," CAN RAINBOW DASH COME TO THE FRONT WHERE THE CAKE IS! WE'RE GOING TO LIGHT UP THE CAKE!" "See yah over there, Flutters.", I said as I flew towards the cake.

"Okay everypony! Time to sing a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Rainbow Dash!", Cheese shouted out. Then everypony say happy birthday. I then blew the candles right after everypony say to you part. Everypony clapped and closed off the party since it was getting pretty late, About 11 pm. Cheese decided to stay for a while since he needs a bit of a break from a few big parties. Pinkie was fine and so was everybody else. We all packed &amp; cleaned up the whole castle. I was thinking of going to my house but I then remembered &amp; asked myself," I have a room in this castle. Wait. We 6 have a room in here. Wouldn't that mean this is our new home?" "Hey Twi! If we have rooms here, wouldn't that mean that this is where we live, i guess.", I asked Twilight. "I guess so. Anyways, your house is pretty far from here. Might as well stay here.", Twilight answered. "I guess Soarin can also stay as well since the Wonderbolt Headquarters are pretty far." "Oh.", I said as Soarin overheard and asked," Is there an extra room where i can sleep in?" Rarity answered out of nowhere (most likely overhearing as well)," There is no extra room that we know of dear. Maybe you could sleep with Rainbow Dash for now, if that's fine." I spotted Rarity with a smug face. I can't get rid of that face. I kind of hate Rarity when it came to this. She's like giving hints or something for me and Soarin to do something together for once. "Ohh.. umm.. sure. I'm pretty fine with that.", Soarin said as he asked me where my room was. I pointed the the rainbow colored door at the top of the stairs nearby. We both then flew up and walked through.

My room is pretty big compared to my house. There was the cloud bed that was pretty big &amp; soft. There was also a few windows that looked out towards the Everfree Forest &amp; another towards Ponyville. I had a bathroom &amp; a closet connected to my room. The bathroom was pretty large, with 2 mirrors that was surrounded with crystal vines. My closet on the other hand was kind of small but you could fit in 4 ponies, side by side. There was 2 cushions and a table in the middle with a glass box that held my key when we got this tree. It was mostly filled with jackets, shirts, &amp; posters of Daring Do, Wonderbolts, &amp; my full collection of Daring Do books. Soarin saw one of my Daring Do posters and said," WOW! I didn't know you loved Daring Do as well! And your pretty lucky you got all of the books as well. Say. Could I read the last one? I haven't read that one yet." "Sure. Just be careful.", I said with some caution in my tone. "Okay.", Soarin said back as he sat down on the cushion with the last book, reading the very first page. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked when sitting down. He reminded me of those cute teddy ponies I got when I was small. They always sat just like Soarin. I had to admit it. I have a crush on him. I told Soarin that I would be sleeping and he should do to since he might have something going on tomorrow at the Wonderbolts Headquarters. He left the book on the table, closed my closet, turned off the light, and tucked me in with a kiss. It felt weird having been kissed by Soarin but the moon was full and the blinds of the windows were open, making the moon look like a bright light. Soarin then went in the bed facing me. I hugged him and he did back. It must have felt weird, but right at the same time. We then slept, hugging each other.

** That is it. Hope you enjoyed. And this is wayyyyyyy longer than the usually and I hopefully the next one will come out soon. See you next time! :D **


	8. The Vacation Week (Part 1 of 2)

**I am done with this chapter! YES! :D**

**So please enjoy!**

**Rainbow Dash's P.O.V**

* * *

I don't exactly remember everything of what happened last night but all I remember is that me &amp; Soarin were.. hugging? I didn't remember that much. It usually happens to me, feeling like it was just a simple dream. When I woke up, smelling apple-butter toast. Most likely Applejack cooking. I looked right beside me, seriously right next to me, was Soarin snoring. I was snickering and trying to hold back my laugh. He looked so innocent and some times he would say pie. It was cute. I couldn't help but blush how cute and innocent he was. I woke him up saying," Time for breakfast, pie person." "Oh. I'm sorry for hogging most of the bed!", Soarin said as he was lying right in the middle of the bed. "Nah. It's fine. You were really warm last night. It was cold so.. it felt nice.", I had to say. "Your welcome for being your warm pillow.", he said as he put on a smug face. "Hey! It's not like I want to hug you every night... maybe", I said as we had a little time of a yawn. After I yawned, it seemed like we were comfortable together, like we were just perfect. "I think after eating breakfast, I have to go back.", Soarin said. "Oh. Ok.", I said in disappointment. "Might as well eat, right?" "Sure. I wonder if your friends are up.", Soarin said. We slowly went downstairs, to the right wing of where the chairs were. The kitchen/breakfast bar was empty, nopony in sight. "I guess they were pretty tired after the party. Say, want me to show you how I made the pancakes?", I asked Soarin as he quickly nodded his head.

* * *

I smiled and started getting the ingredients from the refigerator and the pantries in the kitchen. I quickly made enough pancakes for 20, since Pinkie is such a hogger to pancakes. I then showed him how to make your own rainbow syrup. I wrote a list down for him quickly and messy. I was pretty surprised he read my handwriting very easily. I couldn't believe it. **He** could read my messy, quick, ugly handwriting. We then both hear a few doors open, most likely my friends smelled the scent of pancakes. I saw Pinkie and Cheese racing in getting a plate nearby quickly grabbing 2 or 3 pancakes. "Save some for Twi, Flutters, Rarity, &amp; AJ, okay?", I said as me and Soarin giggled a little. I heard a stuffed up "OK!" from Pinkie. I never really noticed but Cheese and Pinkie looked so perfect together. They almost have the same hair, they are both party ponies, they just look cute together. I then saw Twi, Flutters, AJ, &amp; Rarity coming down giggling seeing Pinkie and Cheese gobble up their pancakes like chickens eating corn. I couldn't help but laugh. So did Soarin. "Why are you guys laughing?! Something funny going on?!", Pinkie asked us. "Oh. It's nothing ,Pinkie. It's just you and Cheese are so cute eating like that. It's like you made to be perfect together.", Rarity said as Pinkie blushed a little. As Fluttershy picked up a plate, a ring from the doorbell was heard. Twilight went to the front door and saw Derpy holding a letter and giving it to Twilight. "This is for Rainbow Dash.", Derpy said as she flew over to Ponyville with her messenger hat and mailbag. "Why thank you, Derpy.", Twilight said as she closed the door and gave it to me. I looked at the front and saw it was from Spitfire.

* * *

It said," Hey Rainbow Dash! Just wanted to say that Soarin can stay over at where you are for a while/week. We decided to have a week vacation so might as well let him stay there. Stay safe and practice everyday! From, Spitfire." "What was it about?", AJ asked me. "It's from Spitfire. She said that Soarin can stay for a week since they decided to go for a vacation.", I said to AJ. "That's fine. Right Twi?", Applejack asked. "Sure, it's no problem. Anyways, you can sleep with Rainbow, if that fine.", Twilight said as everybody just looked at both of us with a smug face. In my mind I was like, Seriously Twi. Oh my gosh. Seriously Twi. Ughhh. I looked at Soarin and he was kinda blushing but then stopped. I guess he knew what was going on too.

* * *

**Guess what! THIS IS PART 1! GET READY FOR THE NEXT PART AT AT LEAST BY TUESDAY! **

**:D **


	9. The Vacation Week (Part 2 of 2)

**YAY! FINALLY PART 2! Now let's start**

Me and Soarin' got over it after eating. The rest went out while Rarity went to Canterlot. All of us sent our good-byes and I decided to take a little nap on the

"Umm.. Hey Dashie. Is it ok if I could sit here?", Soarin's voice was heard as I looked at him. He had just took a bath and I believe he used my shampoo. "Sure. I have space.", I said as he sat down. "It's sure nice today. It wouldn't be bad if we had a picni-.", Soarin said as he covered his mouth. "Nevermind, I was just saying weird things.", Soarin then said, blushing and being nervous while a sliver of sweat came down from his head. Yup. He obviously wanted to date me. "It wouldn't be that bad anyways. I mean, look at us. Despite being a bit of an adventurous pony, I might need a bit of a calm picnic.", I blurted out while I blushed a **LOT**. I couldn't believe I blurted that out. And GUESS what Soarin said back...

"REALLY!.***Clears throat*** I mean, thanks.", he said as I giggled. "Come on, let's get it ready.", I said as we both flew back to the castle. As we walked in, we saw Applejack and Spike almost kissing. "Umm.. it's not what it looks like.", Applejack said with a little droplet of sweat running down. "Yah, we were about to tell each other.. umm.. SECRETS!", Spike said as he nudged AJ. "UMm.. yah. What are ya'll doin' here anyways?", Applejack said as he looked at both me &amp; Soarin'. "Oh, I think we better leave them to it. Right?", Spike then again said &amp; nudged AJ. "Eeyup! Let's just go to my room, anyways.", AJ said as both Spike &amp; Applejack went into Applejack's room.

* * *

"Well that was awkward. Are they dating?", Soarin said. "Not exactly... But anyways, what do you want for lunch?" , I said as I got out the picnic basket (that Fluttershy uses), napkins, &amp; utensils. "How about sandwiches, and pie?", Soarin said as I held my hoof towards him. "I can't make pies, ask AJ later." , I said. "Not now because they are busy, with 'things'", I whispered to Soarin' as he chuckled. "Sure. I'll ask her later.", Soarin said as he looked up and heard, "ohh... spike..." Me and Soarin' giggled as we both flew to Applejack's room and put our ears at the door. What we heard was," Spike, ohhhhhh... Yes, there." We then flew back to the kitchen before exploding into laughter. We laughed for about 15 minutes, literally...

"I still can't believe Spike &amp; AJ are doing it!", I said as Soarin' laughed. "You've got it! Ahh.. we better hurry up before they're done.", Soarin said as we packed up and left for the clouds. Unexpectedly when we got there, we saw Fleetfoot, and this other colt. "Who is that?", I said. "It must be Lightning Struck, the manager of Camp Wonderbolt. It's for little ponies but Fleetfoot has a thing for little filly helpers. Plus, I heard she was talking with Spitfire about asking Lightning Struck if they could date. And guess what... He said yes.", Soarin' said. "Well, it feels like love is in the breeze.", I said as we both flew to another cloud. "Ok. Umm... Rainbow. I've been meaning to tell you this today but...', Soarin' said as he started a new conversation of.. well.. awkwardness.

* * *

"What is it?", I said as I start eating bits &amp; bits of my sandwich. "umm.. ***Cough*** Willyougooutwithme?!", He said. "What did you just say?", I said with a confused look on my face. "Will... you... go.. ouuuuuuut... wiiiiiiiith... meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?", Soarin said as he turned at me, blushing from ear to ear, a sweat drop trickling down, not knowing what will happen. "OMG YES!", I said gleefully and gave him a kiss right on the lips, while blushing as well. Me and Soarin then ate the sandwiches as we laid on each other and kissed one last time before anyone saw us. To me, it was like a dream come true. I have never ever know that this day would come. I had never really known that I liked Soarin, A LOT! Hopefully we could be stay together forever... until Pinkie Pie and Cheese (with their helicopter 0 ^ 0), broke the moment and said, "AWWW!" "Aww to you back, Pinkie! You and Cheese should be dating by now!", I said out loud as Soarin' giggled. "Shut up!", Pinkie pie said. Then something that broke my heart (in a good way) happened.

"Umm.. Pinkie. I've been meaning to tell you this but, i love you. Will you love me too?", Cheese said as he kissed Pinkie on the cheek. "***Gasps*** YOU LOVE ME! THANKS DASHIE BUT I THINK ME AND CHEESE ARE GOING ON A DATE! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!", Pinkie said as he kissed back Cheese, full on the lips. "Dang, you are right", Soarin said. "About what?", I said back. "Love in the air... and so are we.", Soarin said as we lied down on the cloud and saw the sun setting. "Today was a pretty cool day wasn't it. Say, didn't Twilight also have a colt?", Soarin asked me as he pulled me closer. "Yah. It's Flash. Don't know if they are dating yet but, well.. I guess.", I said as we both hugged and kissed. "You know, I booked us a reservation at the Hill Garden Diner for dinner. Let's go take a bath and go. Plus, I reserved it for just the 2 of us at 7:00." , Soarin joyfully said as we flew into the castle and into my bathroom.

We both used the shower (which was weird when his boner was on rubbing on my cutie mark) and left, having Twilight, Flash, AJ, Spike, Cheese, &amp; Pinkie all confused on what was happening. What I heard after we left was Pinkie saying," Oh, they're going on a date. Nothing much." And most likely Pinkie was shrugging as well.

* * *

**So that is IT! YES! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE about Rainbow Dash &amp; Soarin on the date/dinner at Hill Garden Diner. Hope you enjoyed! **


	10. The Date

**Ehhhhh.. It's the best I could do.**

* * *

It was weird I gotta say. It was over at the Hill Garden Diner. It was pretty good.

After a few talks, plus some ohhs and ahhs from the crowd, we sat at our seat. It was at the top.

It was like a glass bubble, with the rooftop filled with vines and such plants I've never seen. Some were even from the Everfree, like the flower, Fire Star, Fluttershy showed me.

"This is a nice spot", said Soarin as he looked up top at the glistening stars. "It sure is. Especially the stars.", I said.

A server, a pegasus mare with light green hair and the same hair style &amp; body color as me. Close as you can get, with the same colored coat. Her name was Leaf Wind, a server here. "Um,hi. Welcome to the Hill Garden Diner. What can i get you.?", she said.

I know she was pretty anxious about me and Soarin, both Wonderbolts, at a little diner in Ponyville. Yah. I'm used to it.

"Oh sure. We'll both have some lemon tea.", Soarin said as she left with a friendly nod and an anxious smile.

Once she left, going down the wooden stairs, we giggled at ourselves.

"You know what. I've never really gone on a date before.

I thought they were just for the ponies with makeup, ponies like, Rarity.", I confessed.

"That's alright. That's what I thought the same thing. I thought it was just a stupid thing and it was only for gentlecolts. It's also my first time too so I would enjoy this one with you", Soarin said as he kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed, really red. I've never really experienced how a date went. This was just as good friends.

It's nice to have Soarin 'round. He's a nice colt I would enjoy... err... be pleased to have as a friend. I blushed even more.

Leaf Wind then came upstairs for our lemon teas. "So, what would you like to have?", Leaf Wind said.

"I'll start. I'll have the Pesto Lasagne.", I said. "I'll have the same thing as her.", Soarin said.

"Alright. So 2 Pesto Lasagne with additional bread plus butter?", she said in a friendly way.

Yes was my answer to Leaf Wind and quickly dashed down for Pesto Lasagne.

"I didn't know you eat lasagne.", I said. Soarin chuckled and said," Well now you know."

* * *

We started talking from each others to hobbies and then to favorite places. We were about to go on the topic of pies VS cakes but the bread came and so did the lasagne.

"Enjoy your meal!", Leaf Wind said as she flew downstairs, serving another table.

Soarin started to eat the lasagne as if it was pie, but less messy. We started talking again about our childhood and how Soarin became a Wonderbolt.

After we were done, Leaf Wind came to check on us again and asked if we would want any desert. We said no.

Both me and Soarin were too full anyways from the delicious lasagna.

We walked out, of course paying on our check, and walked out together.

I decided we would go to Sugar Cube Corner as desert before it closed. Soarin obviously said yes because of the pie.

And so we walked, not known that Pinkie was there.

* * *

As we walked in, Pinkie was at the cashier.

"Hey you guys! I already got the special blueberry pie ready for you guys!", Pinkie said.

"How did you know we were going to get that tonight, Pinks?", I asked.

"I don't know. Pinkie sense I guess.", Pinkie said thoughtfully.

Soarin's stomach started to growl.

"You're hungry..**again**?", I asked kinda giggling.

"When it comes to pie, my stomach growls no matter what.", Soarin said.

Me, Soarin, and I all giggled until we heard a ding. Pinkie then ran towards the kitchen and ran back with an aroma of blueberry pie.

Soarin and I then took a slice and ate some. We smiled together since it tasted like fresh blueberries picked right from the bush with crispy sweet crunch.

"Enjoy, LOVEBIRDS!", Pinkie said as she ran back to the castle.

That annoyed me soo much ever since Pinkie knew that Soarin liked me. Ugh. It's cool anyways.

We both ate the last bites and put our plates at the 'Done Plate Area' which was nearby the door. We left to go to sleep at the castle.

As we walked towards the castle, Soarin asked me a deep and serious question.

"Umm. Dashie, umm. Is it ok if we, um, officially date?", Soarin sputtered out.

Little voices in my head just pop out saying..

"Say YES! NO! YES YES YES! Wait, why!? JUST DO IT! JUST SAY YES YES YES!"

I couldn't control those voices.

There was a silent moment but then all of a sudden i spit out, "Yes!"

Soarin was so happy he was hugging me and looking at the castle door. I didn't know why but I saw a sillouette of Cheese Sandwich. I knew something was going up

with the 2 of them.

Soarin and I went into my room, and had a bath together. His crotch was kinda at my sensitive spot and was soft poking me.

It tickled but I went with it anyway. We then dried up and went into bed.

As soon as Soarin and I turned off the lights, he fell asleep. It was cute.

His posture used up about 2 pillows, one for his head, &amp; another for him to cuddle. It was like he was cuddling a teddy bear.

And that was the end of our date.

* * *

**Did you guys like the new format? Say yes or no in the comments. It took long since I had to edit much stuff and was pretty busy with vacation. **

**I'm kinda running out of ideas so if you have any for next chapter, tell me in the comments and I'll pick some!**


	11. During the Night (Rated M later on)

**This is what happens during the night while Rainbow &amp; Soarin sleep. Just a little thing from VinjonsNightPony7826. Thanks for your comment...**

**Here was what he/she said:**

What you should do now, is while everyone is "sleeping" you shoud add in a spike and Aj moment, but while Aj &amp; Spike are going at it you should have pinkie and cheesewitch have "fun" again, also ahe some lesbian action between Twi and Rarity, as thay all come close to "finishing", you should have them all at the same time, yell out moaning as thay finish. Then during page 12 you need to have RD and sorin finally do the dead, that would be an intresting chapter/page.

**Well alright! Let the lesbians... COMMENCE!**

* * *

As Soarin &amp; Rainbow snoozed, Applejack &amp; Spike just talk a bit.

"Spike, that was close.", Applejack said

"I know. Well everypony has their partners now. umm.. Yah.", Spike said as he blushed.

"Doyouwannabemine , Spike?"

"Yah. I mean, as friends or more?",

"I mean like this.", Applejack said as she kissed Spike on the lips.

"Ohhh. okay! Well we better get sleeping... I'll tell Twilight the signal."

"What signal?", Applejack said confused.

"I really don't know. Well, thanks.", Spike said as he hugged Applejack.

"Ok. I'm gonna go hit the hay. Now go tell Twi the signal thingy.", Applejack said as Spike closed her bedroom door.

Spike was real happy about him &amp; Applejack.

It would be weird but it isn't illegal.

* * *

Spike came to Twilight's door and gave Twilight a wink with a thumbs up to signal her.

"Thanks Spike. Now you go.", Twilight said.

Spike just went back and didn't even know that something was happening.

* * *

**Here comes the lesbianese part. :I**

* * *

"Rarity, you can come out now.", Twilight said as she saw her fabulous purple haired friend come out of her closet.

"You have such beautiful clothes in there, Twilight!", Rarity said.

"But not as beautiful as you.", Twilight said as she kissed her lesbian partner.

It got more heavy as they went on the bed, hugging.

Rarity, who researched a bit on how to please your partner, broke the kiss &amp; licked Twilight's clit.

The dark violet alicorn moaned with pleasure.

"Oh Rarity! More! MORE!", she said.

Rarity went deeper as her purple-blue haired alicorn poured her juices.

Twilght then stopped and said, "Sorry Rarity. I think we need to stop. I just remembered about a meeting with the princess tomorrow at 8! I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's fine. I can always fine. How about tomorrow?", Rarity says.

"Sure. Now you better go to your room now. We don't want anypony to know do we.", Twilight says as she opens the door for Rarity to go through.

* * *

As Twilight closes the door and Rarity goes into her room, there are 2 pony figures that had a video camera in their hooves.

"Hehe... I'll show this to Twilight early morning. Should I Pinks?"

The other pony nods.

Twilight was going to have an embaressing surprise tomorrow.

* * *

**hehehe... **

**You didn't think I would typed that would you?!**

**HEHEH!**

**Well, enjoy that. It's small, but good to write. **


	12. Embarressing Moment and Sad Flutters

**Well here comes when Pinkie Pinks &amp; Cheese Sandwich ****EMBARESSING**** Twi Twi. **

**I cannot wait.. :D**

* * *

Twilight P.O.V

I happen to have a really good dream last night.

About.. stuff. **BOOOOOOOOKS ARE MY EX-TRUE LOVE**!

I woke up while the sun was shining dimly, and thought it was about early morning.

I thought I would be the only one awake, but someponies had something else in store for me.

And boy was I scared of being with Rarity in the castle now.

Anyways, I opened my door not making any noise, and trotted downstairs towards the kitchen.

Trotting downstairs, I heard a few giggles.

Was there somepony already up in the morning this early?

Going to the kitchen, I looked inside the dining room first.

And there were 2 ponies, waiting for me.

Pinkie &amp; Cheese were waiting in there.

With a smile that looked like trouble.

* * *

"Pinkie, what are you &amp; Cheese doing here?"

"Oh nothing Twilight! Just wanted to show you something!"

"What is it!", I said frustrated

"Hehe. It's this!", Cheese said as he pulled out a recorder from his back

Using my magic, I pressed the play button and heard exactly what happened last night.

Once it was done, I STARED at Pinkie &amp; Cheese.

"WHY IN EQUESTRIA WOULD YOU EVEN RECORD THAT! OH MY CELESTIA WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING!", I screamed at them.

They ran out through the door, past me, &amp; outside the castle.

I flew outside, trying to catch up to them.

Oh Celestia, why do I have friends like that? Why?

* * *

**Now to turn to Rainbow's view.**

**Enjoy more.**

* * *

Rainbow Dash P.O.V

Waking up, somepony was missing from the bed.

Turning around, Soarin was in the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

Blushing, I also went in.

"Huh?"

"Oh. Can we share?"

"Yah. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Mhhm. Did you?"

"Yah. I heard Twilight scream. That woke me up."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

And it continued a bit on for a few minutes until we came out of the shower.

* * *

Going downstairs, Rarity was already awake, making eggs and toast.

We fixed the table as I heard some ponies going down the stairs.

I checked and it was Fluttershy &amp; Applejack.

I felt something was wrong with Flutters.

She has lost it for more than a month.

Never talked, never really ate that much, never really go out much.

Just go downstairs &amp; eat and go back to her room.

Something was wrong.

* * *

After breakfast, I asked Flutters to take a walk with me outside, just me and her.

At first, she refused, but she then gave in all of a sudden afterwards.

I needed to talk to her.

Something was really wrong with her.

We flew outside and sat onto a cloud.

"This is okay instead of walking?", I asked.

"Yah. I guess."

"Flutters, I need to ask you something."

She didn't respond.

I stared at her.

She was looking down.

She looked back up and saw me.

Nodding, I sputtered everything single thing that was wrong.

* * *

"You never talk much, never ate much, and never really go out much. What in Equestria is wrong?!", I sputter.

"Nothing.", she said.

"I know you, and this is not you! WHERE IS THE FLUTTERS I KNOW FROM FLIGHT CAMP?!", I accidentally yelled at Fluttershy.

She looks at me and sighs.

"I'll tell you later.", she says.

"No. Tell. Me. Now.", I demand.

I needed to know now.

She's lost it for more than a month.

I really did need to know.

"FLUTTERSHY. Tell me right now. Or... I'll tell everybody about your doing last week.", I say with a smug on my face.

She blushed.

Hardcore blushed.

"Y-y-you k-k-know?", she stammered.

"Yes I do know. Now tell me before nopony else knows.", I say.

"Pinkie Promise not to tell?" she said as she stared like she was giving me **THE STARE**.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

She sighed and said,"Alright. Here's what happened..."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAH! STOPPED IT HERE!  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!

**Well, the next one won't be long.**

**Pinkie PROMISE!**

**Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**

**Plus, I could not wait to finally use the Pinkie Promise.**

**Finally. Yass**


	13. There's Always Another Flutters

**I am back. IT HAS BEEN SOOOOO LONG!**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright, here's what happened.", Fluttershy said.

I listened carefully to what she said.

From what I'd heard, her and Thunderlane broke up.

I knew that they were like the greatest couple ever.

But once I heard they broke up, I knew that Fluttershy would be heartbroken.

Ever since I've known her from flight camp, she's sensitive.

And that was why she's lost it.

She also told me that she also woke up at 5 in the morning and heard something.

It was Thunderlane, at the park nearby, with ANOTHER MARE!

She was so mad and sad, she flew towards him and screamed at him.

But, of course, I knew her scream would be small, but powerful.

She saw her mare scared, and Thunderlane pushing her away.

I was mad.

Oh so mad.

For pushing my friend away.

At least he could have said, "Please go away. Please."

I saw Fluttershy with tears dripping down and the cloud turning gray.

I hugged her, knowing that she was so mad and sad at the same time.

"It's okay. I mean, you had good times. But it's best to move on Flutters. Don't worry. You'll find another stallion in no time. Promise.", I say.

"You sure?", she asks.

I reply yes and bring her back to the castle, baking her favorite cupcake, berry flavored.

* * *

**Now going to Soarin's POV.**

**Just enjoy even more!**

* * *

I watched the clock in her room.

It had been 20 minutes.

As I went outside her room , I heard the door open with Fluttershy and Rainbow talking.

I went back inside, to give them some privacy.

Not knowing what to do, I looked around her room and notice some things in her closet.

There many posters of the Wonderbolts, but there were a few hearts nearby my face in the picture.

There was one where there were many hearts.

I guess she likes me.

Blushing, I waited for her to come upstairs.

* * *

As I wait a bit longer, she come through the door, kinda crying.

I go to her and carried her to her bed and closing the door.

I knew we were going to have a kissing moment.

I kissed her hard.

She kissed back and hugged me too.

I pinned her on the bed, cuddling and kissing.

After a few minutes, we let go to breath.

"Did that do?", I asked.

She nodded and sat up.

"I'm okay now. Thanks. Plus, you aren't a bad kisser.", she says with a smug.

I chuckle and kiss her again.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA AGAIN I HAVE STOPPED AT A GOOD PART.**

**TEEHEE!**

**No but seriously, Hope you like this and give me some suggestions for the next chapters.**

**One of your comments might be in one of these chapters.**

**But please help and comment suggestions anyways.**


End file.
